The invention relates to a sewing machine, and more particularly relates to an electronic sewing machine having an electronic memory storing stitch control data which are sequentially read out to control the needle position and the fabric feed to form patterns of stitches. It is generally required for a sewing machine producer to provide different types of sewing machines in domestic as well as foreign trade in accordance to the desires of destinations. It is therefore desirable and efficient for a sewing machine producer to produce a single basic sewing machine and a plurality of control panels of different types and designs which may be selectively attached to the basic sewing machine for the purpose of satisfying the desires of the destinations to which the sewing machines are shipped, instead of producing each of so many complete products of different types and designs.
Nowadays the electronic sewing machines have generally come to be highly developed, and actually have many stitching functions which have never been attained by the mechanical sewing machines of cam control. Accordingly the electronic sewing machines have so many operating parts including controlling and adjusting elements provided on the front face thereof even to a degree that the design of sewing machine is so complex and intricate that the machine operator feels more or less perplexed how to manipulate the sewing machine. It is, however, a fact that in dependence upon the individuals and destinations some prefer a sewing machine of simple functions and of simple design, and some prefer a sewing machine of more functions and of more elaborate design. Heretofore it has therefore been necessary for a sewing machine producer to provide so many types of sewing machines at the expense of so much cost to meet the desires of consumers.